Knives on 45's
by Emberwillow14
Summary: this is a songfic written by the joined efforts of rainxface and myself. we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! please review!


**Knives on 45's**

**By Emberwillow14**

**And rainxface**

_Like a pen and pad of loose leaf filled front to back  
with bad ideas and tales of loose teeth.  
Like diaries of rivalries; cures for your anxieties.  
They travel through scores of tangled cords,  
hanging like a noose from every word.  
_

I sat the swing, my notebook open in front of me. The setting sun was in the far off horizon, the birds chirping in the trees surrounding our little house. The leaves were rustling together like a wind chime. My pen had yet to make a mark on the white note book page, my mind buzzing, with many ideas forming, but none coming to paper.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Soft footsteps echoed off of the wooden porch. I smiled and patted the seat next to me, my eyes still closed. I felt the seat shift as the person sat down. As I leaned on their shoulder they bowed their head on mine.

"Can you believe we're here?" I asked.

"Barely," Fang's deep voice answered. "What were you writing?"

"I wasn't writing anything, apparently. Too many things are stuck in my head but won't get out." I sighed. "I thought writing down my thoughts would help me."

"It'll come out, I'm sure. Just give it time." Fang ran his hand through my hair until it rested on my shoulder.

_Like therapy running through your veins,  
tapped to the needle of a record player.  
Like lyrics on the walls of bathroom stalls.  
Like hit songs written in your friend's garage.  
_

"It's so nice here….I'm glad we finally made it. It was a hard battle," I looked up into Fang's dark eyes, "but it was worth it." He smiled at me, and leaned down to kiss me. The bird's song stopped, suddenly, and I jerked my head away from Fang's, ready to fight of my life.

_It don't matter if no one hears it.  
It don't matter. Nights like knives on 45's.  
It don't matter if no one hears it.  
It don't matter. Rhymes blow minds like perfect crimes.  
_

Fang stood up from our little white swing in our back yard, prepared for a fight…but none came. It was only Angel, flying over our heads, making loops and dive bombing the birds flying around.

"Angel! Be careful!" Fang shouted. He's turned into quite the fatherly figure, looking out for the little ones just like I do.

"C'mon, Fang. Let's go to sleep." I said, taking his arm in mine and walking into the house, leading him to the bedroom we shared.

_Like waking up with two black eyes,  
the first time that you realize  
there's a price to pay for standing up when everybody's sitting down.  
Like a first French Kiss, your first clenched fist…  
split lips worn like gold awards.  
Like knowing in your heart that you don't care when everybody points and stares.  
_

The morning was dark. There was no sun. Not even a moon was found. Blackness surrounded me.

"Fang?" I muttered, alarmed.

"Max?" came his reply. I crawled to the echo of his voice. Barely, I could make out the outline of his figure. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Iggy? Gazzy? Angel? Nudge?" I whispered. I waited as no voices broke through the darkness. "Crap."

I heard Fang sigh and then ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm just worried for them," I replied. "How're you?"

"Fine." He didn't sound fine, but I wasn't going to press.

"Where are we?" I was getting quite nervous; I didn't like not knowing where my flock was. Life was supposed to be great now. Itex is gone, and we're supposed to be free from all this crap.

_It don't matter if no one hears it.  
It don't matter. Nights like knives on 45's.  
It don't matter if no one hears it.  
It don't matter. Rhymes blow minds like perfect crimes._

"Max," Fang could hear the fear and anxiety in my voice, "Max, we'll be fine. It's ok, the flock is fine and we're going to get out of here."

"Ok, but where is here exactly?"

That caught him. I felt his shift next to me and start feeling around for an opening or something. All of a sudden we heard noises, and I felt Fang stiffen next to me.

Suddenly, light started streaming in from the roof of wherever we were. I was momentarily blinded, but Fang, who had had his eyes closed, jumped up with me in his arms and flew off, following our flock, who had rescued us from some type of light-tight box.

Once we were in the air, I looked up at Fang. He felt my gaze and looked down.

"Fang. Thanks. I –" but I didn't get to say more, because at that moment he pulled me into him and kissed me with a burning passion that I never thought was possible. I tried to return it, but he was simply everywhere. Controlling, indulging, creating waves of passion and lust.

_Like a can of paint, baby, empty me into words everyone is afraid to say.  
Paint it on the front of the city hall.  
Stain it with lime on the schoolhouse lawn.  
Be free to be yourself for the times you find there's nothing else.  
Be free to make some noise.  
_

I don't know what's in store for us, but I promise you one thing. We, all of us, will prevail.

_Fight, Fuck, Dance, Destroy._

Maximum Ride

**This has been a collaboration between Emberwillow14 and rainxface. We hope you have enjoyed our jointed efforts, and hope to continue with more combined fictions to some effect. Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Emberwillow14 and rainxface**

**PS: REVIEW!**


End file.
